User blog:FreeFalling/To Be Honest
If you get offended by this...Well I really can't even pretend to care Brandon-Okay Brandon, where can I start? You have a major set of balls. You constantly do things out of the norm, and always surprise me. You are one of my best friends, and I consider you like a brother. I never know what to expect, and I honestly love that about you. You're not afraid to say what's on your mind, and I respect that in a person. The world needs more people like you. There will always be people to tell you that you're not good enough, and to hide your true self, well I'm here to tell you that you are good enough, and to never hide your true self. I truly, and honestly love you with all of my heart. Delilah-Oh Delilah. This is probably gonna be the most heartfelt one. Ever since I met you I felt a connection to you like a brother/sister connection. I could honestly say I would take a bullet for you. I know I hurt you, and by no means am I perfect, but you more than anyone is why I try to be a better person. I sorta feel the need to protect you at times, idk why, it's just a natural instinct. You are smart, beautiful, strong, and independent. Don't ever sell yourself short. When you tell me stories about when people treat you like shit (ie. Eli) it hurts me too. I want nothing less than the best this world can offer for you, because that's what you deserve. If you ever get hurt by anyone, you know you can always come to me. I know we have our differences, and butt heads from time to time, but I really do love you more than you will ever imagine. Jessy-Jessy, you are an amazing person. You're funny, smart, and cool. You're easy to get along with. I know I haven't known you for long, but I feel blessed to meet an amazing person like you. I hope you know that I care alot about you, and if you ever need anything you can always come to me. I love you so so so much! Justin-Wow Justin, we've sorta had a whirlwind of a relationship. I remember when I first met you on TGP wiki. When you and Manuel fought about something, I forget what it was, but I had to play mediator I'm glad that in the end I decided to become friends with you. You are awesome! You're insanely nice, and cool. I consider you one of my closest friends. I love your FF! I really couldn't ask for a better friend than you. You stand by me through thick, and thin. You are such a special person, with a great heart. You are going to make a guy or girl very happy some day. You are simply amazing. I love you so so so Much! Nasia-Wow. We've had a roller coaster relationship. We were super close, and best friends for a while. I still consider you family, but we sorta drifted. I remember when me, and Manuel fought over you (#TBT). But nonetheless you are a fantastic leader. You always keep your composure in tough situations, and you know how to deal with people. I know there were times when we butted heads, and had disagreements, but you are, like me, very strong willed, and determined. I hope you know how special you truly are. You are sweet, kind, and an amazing friend. Never let anything in this world tear you down. I love you so much, and am so proud of how much you've accomplished. Never let anyone tell you can't do something. Even Jakeywakey, or Peter. I love you with all of my heart. Nina-Nina, although we haven't known eachother for long. I've known you long enough to know how amazing you are. You are sweet, a little insane, but nonetheless incredible. Even though you don't come on much anymore, I always laugh when I think of you. You're sweet, goofy, and affable. You're like a little cousin to me. Like a little cousin that I'm always excited to see because you can turn the worst day into an incredible one, and make the coldest heart melt. (btw me and you are the only Catholics on the wiki #represent). I love you so much, and wish you could come on more often. Shan-Okay Shan, idk if you knew this or not, but I couldn't stand you when I first met you. I thought you were weird, and uptight, but now that I've known you for a while, well...I'm sure of it, but you are so many other things too. Sweet, Sensitive, Smart, The list goes on, and on. You are a main reason this wiki is still alive. You always can help someone out in a tight spot, and can always brighten up my day. You are so special. I can honestly say I have never met anyone else like you. Never change because you are incredible. You can get on my nerves sometimes, but I love you anyway, You are amazing. I love you so much. Thomas-Tommie, I know I haven't known you for long, but it's incredible how quickly you've become a part of my family. You are nice, good looking, and have incredible junk. You can always put a smile on my face. No matter how dim it may seem. You are so great, and you bring a fresh face to this wiki. You are just simply amazing. I love you alot Elliot-I don't really know you too well, but I hope to get to know you, and hopefully you can find your way into my heart like the rest of these people have. Ali-Well, Idrk you, and you don't come on anymore, I wish I could've gotten to know you better, and you seem sweet. The only reason I'm writing this is to tell you that you're really hot. If you do come back to this wiki, and you see this...well...Awkward. Category:Blog posts